krattfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratts' Creatures
Kratts' Creatures is a half-hour children's television program on PBS Kids. The show was hosted by the Kratt Brothers, Chris and Martin. It also featured Shannon Duff as Allison Baldwin and Ron Rubin as the voice of an animated anthropomorphic dinosaur. The show introduced its viewers to the world of animals. 50 episodes were produced in total. The show ran for only one season on PBS from June 3, 1996 until August 9, 1996. Then after cancellation, aired reruns until June 9, 2000. Due to its popularity the show inspired an unofficial spinoff, Zoboomafoo, another show created by the Kratts, which premiered on January 25, 1999. Cast *'Kratt Brothers': Two creature adventurer brothers who explore the creature world. **'Chris Kratt': The younger brother. In North America and Africa, Chris is usually the one wearing green while in Central America and Australia, he is usually the one wearing red. **'Martin Kratt': The older brother. In North America, Africa and Australia, Martin is usually the one wearing blue while in Central America, he is usually the one wearing white. *'Allison Baldwin' (Shannon Duff): Usually known by her nickname "All", she helps the Kratt Brothers with her computer, while at the same time learning some things about certain animals that she never heard before. *'Ttark' (voiced by Ron Rubin): A blue, dinosaur-like creature appearing on monitors throughout the creature club. His name is "Kratt" spelled backwards and his catchphrase is "Abso-tively", which is a mix of "absolutely" and "positively". He claims to know many facts about animals but many of these facts are out of date since he "went extinct" millions of years ago. *'Ken the Hippo-Test Dummy': A crash-test dummy used for several experiments. Segments *A Kratt Brothers Scientific Experiment *Salad or Creature *A Chris and Martin Kratt Scientific Study Featured animals Invertebrates Insects *Maggot *Larva *Antlion *Rhinoceros beetle *Mantis *Madagascar hissing cockroach *Stick insect/Walking stick *Dragonfly *Housefly *Dung beetle *Bee *Wasp *Firefly *Leafcutter ant *Termite *Monarch Caterpillar/Butterfly *Viceroy butterfly *Acacia ant *Cecropia Moth *Satyr Butterfly *Hercules beetle *Cabbage butterfly *Colorado potato beetle *Mosquito *Black fly Arachnids *Tarantula *Emperor scorpion *Whip scorpion *Solifugid *Fishing spider *Baboon spider *Tick Arthropods *Millipede *Sonoran Centipede Crustaceans *Ghost crab *Hermit crab *Spiny lobster *Blue crab *Fiddler crab *Crayfish Others *Jellyfish *Nudibranch *Sea cucumber *Mussel *Snail *Slug *Protozoa *Octopus *Sea anemone *Polyp *Hydrozoa *Sea urchin *Earthworm *Sponge Vertebrates Fish *Caribbean reef shark *Nurse shark *Caribbean sharpnose shark *Lemon shark *Blacktip shark *Tiger shark *Hammerhead shark *Whitetip reef shark *Tasselled wobbegong *Grey nurse shark *Catshark *Whaler *Manta ray *Stingray *Angelfish *Grouper *Remora *Pufferfish *Moray eel *Barracuda *Parrotfish *Needlefish *Butterflyfish *Trumpetfish *Lionfish *Seahorse Amphibian *Hellbender *Salamander *Eastern newt *Siren *Tadpole *American toad *African Bullfrog *Poison arrow frog *Cane toad Reptile *Nile crocodile *American Alligator *Saltwater crocodile *Leopard tortoise *Chameleon *Alligator snapping turtle *Olive ridley sea turtle *Kemp's ridley sea turtle *Egg-eating snake *Water moccasin *Rat snake *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Thorny Devil *Goanna *Painted turtle *Softshell turtle *Diamondback terrapin *Tiger snake *Skink *Boa constrictor *Ctenosaur *Triceratops (Mentioned) *Tyrannosaurus (mentioned) *American crocodile *Allosaurus (mentioned) *Burmese Python Bird *Weaver birds **Buffalo Weaver *Scarlet Macaw *Little Penguin *Brush turkey *Oxpecker *Cattle Egret *Northern Goshawk *Hummingbird *Ostrich *Kookaburra *Australian King Parrot *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo *Rosella *Rainbow Lorikeet *Elegant Parrot *Loon *Tricolored Heron *Green Heron *Great Blue Heron *American Flamingo *Wedge-tailed Eagle *Wood Stork *Emu *Cassowary *Red-billed Hornbill *Tern *Gull *Peregrine Falcon *Black-crowned Night Heron *Frigatebird *Black Vulture *Canada Goose *Ring-billed Gull *Blackbird *American Robin *Mallard Duck *Raven *Bald Eagle *Blue Jay *Red-tailed Hawk *Great Horned Owl *Toucan *Motmot *Martial Eagle *Egyptian Goose *Finch *Starling *Sparrow *Grackle Mammal *African Bush Elephant *White Rhinoceros *Black Rhinoceros *African buffalo *Lion *Leopard *Elephant shrew *Cheetah *Platypus *Bottlenose dolphin *Siberian tiger *Flying fox *American Black Bear *Grizzly bear *American Bison *Spotted dolphin *Spotted Hyena *Hippopotamus *Coyote *Olive Baboon *Chacma Baboon *Common Chimpanzee *Thomson's Gazelle *Impala *Kudu *Aardvark *Mongoose *Meerkat *African Wild Dog *Giraffe *Red Fox *Gray wolf *West Indian Manatee *Moose *Elk *Tasmanian Devil *Baird's Tapir *Bighorn Sheep *Arctic Fox *Chipmunk *Sugar glider *Northern flying squirrel *Tamandua *Jaguar *Lumholtz's Tree-kangaroo *Goodfellow's Tree-kangaroo *Cougar **Florida panther *Dromedary camel *Australian feral camel *Chincoteague Pony *North American Porcupine *Striped Skunk *Wombat *Bandicoot *Koala *Echidna *Red Kangaroo *Pygmy possum *Tammar wallaby *Pademelon *Rock-wallaby *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Bridled Nail-tail Wallaby *Long-nosed Potoroo *Howler monkey *Hyrax *Dingo *Jaguarundi *Black-backed Jackal *Gray fox *Bobcat *Ocelot *Margay *Canada Lynx *Giant Otter *Virginia Opossum *Nine-banded Armadillo *Raccoon *Asian Elephant *Coati *White-headed Capuchin *Squirrel monkey *White-tailed deer *Spider monkey *Muskrat *Vole *Mink *Sitka Deer *Delmarva fox squirrel *Rabbit *Groundhog *Husky *Pug *Mutt *Pembroke Welsh Corgi *Rottweiler *Terrier *Afghan Hound *Wildebeest *Great Dane *Chihuahua *Bloodhound *Tasmanian Tiger *White tiger *Tiger Quoll *Maned Sloth *Przewalski's Horse *Orangutan *Agile Gibbon *Lar Gibbon *Mountain Gorilla *Fisher *North American River Otter *Kinkajou *Paca *Tayra *Smilodon (mentioned) *White-lipped Peccary *Brushtail possum *Bent-wing Bat *Ghost Bat *Mastiff Bat *Vampire bat (mentioned) *Caribou *Giant Anteater *Sun Bear *Polar bear *Kodiak Bear *Brown Bear *Pronghorn *Indricotherium (mentioned) *Woolly rhinoceros (mentioned) *Stegodon (mentioned) *Woolly mammoth (mentioned) *Straight-tusked Elephant (mentioned) *Eritreum (mentioned) *Deinotherium (mentioned) *Gomphothere (mentioned) *Imperial mammoth (mentioned) *American mastodon (mentioned) *Palaeoloxodon (mentioned) *Palaeomastodon (mentioned) *Gomphotherium (mentioned) *Donkey *Zebra *Megistotherium (mentioned) *Cave bear (mentioned) *Condilar (mentioned) *Holstein cattle *Diprotodon (mentioned) *Procoptodon (mentioned) *Sea lion *Aardwolf Episode list # "Big Five Little Five" original air date 2 June 1996 # "City Critters"* original air date 4 June 1996 # "Sharks" original air date 5 June 1996 # "Running With the Wild Dogs" original air date 6 June 1996 # "In Search of the Tasmanian Tiger" original air date 7 June 1996 # "The Great Defenders" original air date 10 June 1996 # "Pan Troglodytes: An In-depth Analysis" original air date 11 June 1996 # "The Great Canadians" original air date 12 June 1996 # "Rain Forests: Under the Canopy" original air date 13 June 1996 # "Creatures of the Night" original air date 14 June 1996 # "Elephants 1: Educating Emily" original air date 17 June 1996 # "Elephants 2: Wild Elephants Can't Drag Me Away" original air date 18 June 1996 # "Weird Creatures" original air date 19 June 1996 # "Planet of the Dolphins" original air date 20 June 1996 # "The Great Bear Show" original air date 21 June 1996 # "Mgobo of Baboon Mountain"* original air date 24 June 1996 # "The How Show"* original air date 25 June 1996 # "Kickboxing Kangaroos" original air date 26 June 1996 # "The Giant Bug Invasion" original air date 27 June 1996 # "Heavyweights of Africa" original air date 28 June 1996 # "The Redcoats Are Coming" original air date 1 July 1996 # "The Cow Show" original air date 2 July 1996 # "Maximum Cheetah Velocity" original air date 3 July 1996 # "Wild Ponies" original air date 4 July 1996 # "Who's Who?"* original air date 5 July 1996 # "Arribada 1: Sea Turtle Invasion" original air date 8 July 1996 # "Arribada 2: Running the Gauntlet" original air date 9 July 1996 # "Around Australia in Eight Days" original air date 10 July 1996 # "Hyenas Are Cool" original air date 11 July 1996 # "Mungu's Revenge" original air date 12 July 1996 # "Creature Rescue" original air date 15 July 1996 # "Lion, King of Beasts?" original air date 16 July 1996 # "Marsh Mania" original air date 17 July 1996 # "Why?"* original air date 18 July 1996 # "Koalas or Wombats" original air date 19 July 1996 # "Backyard Bandits"* original air date 22 July 1996 # "Hanging with the Monkeys" original air date 23 July 1996 # "The Best of the Best" original air date 24 July 1996 # "Polyp Power" original air date 25 July 1996 # "Wings" original air date 26 July 1996 # "Phantom Wolves" original air date 29 July 1996 # "Australia: Land of Mystery and Intrigue" original air date 30 July 1996 # "Leopard: Prince of Stealth" original air date 31 July 1996 # "When?" original air date 1 August 1996 # "Parched and Thirsty in the Outback" original air date 2 August 1996 # "Gatorglades" original air date 5 August 1996 # "Spots and Stripes Forever" original air date 6 August 1996 # "Three Cool Cats" original air date 7 August 1996 # "Where?" original air date 8 August 1996 # "Around Africa in Eight Hours" original air date 9 August 1996 The * shows episodes in which Ttark did not appear. VHS releases *In Search of the Tasmanian Tiger / Mungu's Revenge *Ultimate Animals / Big Five, Little Five *The Great Defenders / Spots and Stripes *Kickboxing Kangaroos / Koalas or Wombats *Wild Ponies / Phantom Wolves *Leopard: Prince of Stealth / Creatures of the Night *When? / The How Show *Hyenas are Cool / Three Cool Cats *Hanging with the Monkeys / Lion, King of Beasts *Heaviweights of Africa / Wings *Heaviweights of Africa / Around Africa in Eight Hours *Gator Glades / Sharks *Rainforests: Under the Canopy / Parched and Thirsty in the Outback *Behind the Scenes External links *